Legend of Zelda Journey of Four
by Drake Michaels
Summary: THis is a new story of laughs, adventure and action. please read the authors note at the bottom of the story


**Hello this is your faith full servant Jafar13. I'll save the lengthy author's note for later and with out further ado I present… **

**Legend of Zelda: Adventure of Four **

Link sprinted through castle down desperately. "Can't be loose him, can't loose him!" He repeated to himself frantically. Just as the young boy was about to give up hope he saw a ginger tale weave through a pair of legs, eye's wide with excitement Link shot forward with new found gusto pushing passers by to get to the small ginger animal, with a final great leap Link dove forward and caught the animal around the chest. Breathing a sigh of relief Link said in a chastising voice, "What is your problem Midna do you want Stephona to kill me, 'Link all you have to do is watch him for two hours', and thanks to you my life was almost tragically cut short by a very small set of hands."

The only reply the malicious ginger cat gave was a mildly bored, "Mmmmeeeeoooowwww."

"I though as much," sighed Link. With that he began a brisk a trot towards his betrothed home.

It was almost nightfall by the time Link reached Stephona's home, he gently rapped on the door, (so as to not wake her parents) thrice knowing that his own princess would be waiting for him. A petite figure, silhouetted by candle light opened door. Stephona. "Oh thank you, and also I can't believe you let him out of your sight," snapped Link's beloved, "You have no idea how hard it was to convince my father I hadn't lost Midna.

"I found didn't I!" said Link sadly

"Well I guess you did," she said with a sly smile, before Link could do anything he was pulled in to a VERY dreamy kiss, "See you tomorrow," and with that she released him like a puppet with cut strings.

Link stumbled through the empty streets of castle town in a gay daze unaware that there where no stars or moon out tonight and that the only illumination came from the street torches. Link, somehow in his dreamy state, noticed a ginger tail dart into an ally, '_Oh come on I just caught you'_, in pursuit of the cat Link ran into the ally, then realized it was pith black turning to leave and find some light Links face meant a stone wall where the entrance had been! Worried but never one to panic Link continued forward into darkness.

After walking for a long time link came to a sword in a pedestal somehow illuminated in the black Link approached the sword and thinking, '_What could possibly happen', _grasped the hilt of the sword. Lightning shot through Links arm and through the rest of his body causing him to fade in to unconsciousness.

Link woke up at the mouth of the ally and instantly realized that his cloths had changed to a green tunic and hat, white tights and brown boots. He sat up and looked around, four figures lay sprawled on the ground in garbs similar to his except in red, blue and violet, Link approached the one in red and screamed when he saw the face, it was exactly identical to his. The scream awoke the figure in red and in return he screamed in fright, "W-w-w-why are y-y-you screaming about!?" Red stuttered frantically.

"Why do you have the same face as me!?"

"I c-c-could ask you the same question." Said Red slightly calmer.

All the noise caused the figure in violet to wake up, "What are you to ingrates yelling about?" he said in a well-educated voice. Upon seeing another identical face both Green and Red passed out. "Well this is great," said Violet annoyed.

After a long and loud conversation things where sorted out. "Hey is that blue guy okay?" inquired Green Link.

"Yea he's fine, just asleep." Said Violet, "We need to find some answers and fast."

"You're right," replied Green, "There's a temple a few days journey north of here maybe the sage there will some answers."

"Sounds like a good Idea to me," said Red timidly.

"Very well," said Violet as he picked up Blue. All of them belted their swords, (sorry I never mentioned those in the rest of the writing), and set of to the north.

**Well that was chapter one where does the story continue from here you, decide! I have a whole story planned out but I also wanted include tiny episodic chapters in between story bits, so I'm taking suggestions from the readers and if I use your Idea You will be credited in the chapter. **

**Rules for suggestions: no gay stuff, keep it T rated, all you need is a premise not a map out of the chapter, and it has to be a one shot. (make it comedic) **

**Hoping to hear from you all. R&R please. **


End file.
